


Memento

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 15 May in response to <a href="http://wendywoowho.livejournal.com/profile">wendywoowho</a>'s prompt of <i>Molly and Lily: chardonay, wisdom, notes</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendywoowho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wendywoowho).



> Written on 15 May in response to [wendywoowho](http://wendywoowho.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Molly and Lily: chardonay, wisdom, notes_.

The postcard is from Chardonnay, where Lily and James went on their post-graduation hols, and its picture-side features a lovely array of wine bottles. On its writing-side, Lily had written, "You're the best friend ever, Mol! Your notes worked—I followed all suggestions—and now we're engaged! Such wisdom in a short person is dangerous, they say. That's true enough because now I'm stuck with the git. Love to Arthur." A little farther down, James had added, "The 'git' objects to being so called and asserts that he is one hell of a happy prat! Love to the bun in your oven."


End file.
